Stupidity of Love
by YOU.DON'T.FLIP.YOUR.SHIT
Summary: Yeah so sorry for the horrible title and for not updating the other stories. Anyway this story is somewhat similar to the book of My Prince by Alyloony (wattpad) and how Meena follows her first love in a school wear everyone is mean and rich, but then she meets another guy who will still her heart, which prince will succeed in capturing her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Chapter 1~**_

* * *

_**"When you're in love you'd do stupid things just for that person you've fallen for".**_

* * *

**Meena**

* * *

_"Often, people who fall in love always do foolish things just to get that person to love her/him."_

That was what Riku always told to me. From that on that what I always believed in and I tried to avoid to do this to myself so that I wouldn't look stupid ,but I never thought someday I would apply this god damn stupid act like what most people do.

**I am Meena Xavier.**

Fourteen years old, 7th year in grade school,since it was the last day we were finally having our summer vacation.

I was with Irene Harper, my best friend,whose family owns a famous hotel here. We were both under a sakura tree out the playground waiting for our other friends to stop practicing in volleyball and basketball.

While waiting we talked about what will do during summer vacation. She told me that she and her family will be going to Italy to spend their summer and she wanted me to come also but her parents said no, she was so bummed out so I tried my best to comfort her. After awhile she was over with it so we continued chatting.

"Meena you'll get hit! Watch out!"

I suddenly raised my head to see who called me, but instead I saw a ball heading towards me. It was so fast that I couldn't move an inch. The ball was almost there,its about to hit me. But suddenly a guy appeared in front of me so making the ball hit his back instead of my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I told him I was fine, and thanked him afterwards. But then who was he anyway?

"Wait.. can you tell me what your name is?" I asked.

**"My name? I'm Shiro Lowell, its nice to meet you."**

"You too." I replied. After that he left.

"Well that was awkward, he saved you then he left without saying a word." Irene suddenly said. I just nodded at her. Then she suddenly blabbing that I actually like that Shiro guy because the way he saved me and how hot he looks like.

"W-w-what? N-no way.I don't even know him that much..." I said blushing a bit and then she suddenly pointed at me.

"Don't you know pointing is bad?" I scolded her.

"Aha! Meena..stop acting, *chuckles* its obvious, you like him. Heheh.." she teased me.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled at her.

"Okay, what's happening?" I turned around to see whose voice it was and it was Riku, they've just finish playing basketball.

"And who likes who?" said another familiar voice. It was Sen.

"N-No one! Ahahaha..." I quickly responded nervously.

"Oh really?" Riku trying to pry me open.

"No seriously, no one-" But before I could finish what I was saying Irene butted in.

"Meena likes this guy named Shiro because he looks so hawt and he saved her from getting hit by a volleyball!" she squealed.

"Liar!" I snapped back.

"Is this true?" Riku smirked.

"Of course not! Stop prying me!" I yelled at them. I feel like crying but I held it back. Nope, there's no way I'm gonna cry in front of them.

"Heh.. you sure? Because your face is turning into a red tomato, Meena-"

Too late.. I shed a tear. Crap.. I don't want him to see me cry at a stupid question. So I ran away.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" he shouted. I just ignored him and ran away as far as possible.

* * *

**_~End of Chapter 1~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 2~**_

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

"H-hey! Where are you going?" I shouted at Meena but she disappeared. I wondered why she ran away I didn't said anything mean to her did I?

"Oh no! Riku.."

"What?" I said confused.

"YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE RIKUUU~ YOU MADE HER CRYYYYYYY" Irene gasped.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, me? Made her cry? Impossible..I only teased her, besides why would she cry for a stupid joke? I was so frustrated I didn't here that Sen was calling me.

"Riku..Riku..bro,you there? Riku... yoooooo, Rikuuu~ RIKUUUUUUU!" He yelled at my ear.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back at him.

"You should find her and say sorry, you teased her too much." He said.

"Why only me?! Irene also her nagged her about _him_." I glared at Irene.

"Aha...n-no I didn't!" she lied.

"Stop making excuses, your gonna say sorry to Meena also whether you like it or not." Sen snapped.

"Pfft...I don't wanto." she turned her back. Then Sen placed his hand on Irene's shoulder.

"If you don't do it, I'll crush your arm." He said in a deep murderous voice. Sen was getting serious.

"Hmph.. f-fine.." Irene shuddered at the thought of her arm getting broken and blood all over her.

After that Sen ordered us to search for her first and bring her back here. Irene complained why we should bring her back here when we could apologize right on the spot, Sen told her that we bring her here so he could see if we did really apologize at her. After that Irene just grumbled then started looking for her.

So we search and search everywhere for her but still she hadn't showed up. So we decided to give up and ditch Sen even though he's waiting. When arrive at the curb we heard someone mumbling something like this:

_**"I can't believe both of them...*sob sob* teasing and torturing me like that. Ugh! I freaking hate them! I told them I didn't like him- well..maybe a little, but still! *sniff* Can't they stop prying me for once? That's all I ever wanted... it's not that I was always nice and patient at them doesn't mean I could stay like these**_** forever..*cries*"**

Her voice sounded familiar, then wanted to see what she looked like, I peeked a little. It was Meena, she was hugging her knees and sitting at the ground. I can see that she was very depress because what happened earlier.

"Meena..?" Irene popped out her head.

"H-huh?" she wiped out her tears. "What are you doing here? *sniff* Wait.. are you here to torture me again?" she yelled at us.

"No were not-" I said calmly but before I could finish she attempted to ran away. I quickly grabbed her arm so that she wouldn't escape.

"Let go of me!" she struggled.

"Look, Meena.." I held her closer. "We're not here to torture you, Sen scolded us for being mean to you that's why were here to apologize." I looked away.

"He's right. Meena.. I'm so so sorry! I really am! It's just I can't help but feel you have a liking about _him_." Irene glomped at Meena which made me remove my grip. Then she stared at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Well...uh..I will-"

"Then start apologizing"

"I wasn't done. I'll apologize to her in private, also it's getting late so Meena.. I'll drive you home." I explained.

"Oh." Irene snickered "Well then I'll see u guys another day. Happy vacay!" then she left.

...

...

"Umm.. I'm sorry I ran away earlier." she tugged my shirt. I just ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry for teasing you about _ him." _I turned away. "C'mon I'll drive you home." I held her hand, then suddenly somewhat a struck of lightning entered my hand.

_Wait...w-what was that just now? It felt like a spark came in me.. and why do I hear fireworks in my heart?_

"Riku? Is..everything okay?"

"H-huh? Y-yeah everything's fine." I said without looking then suddenly I hit something cold and hard.

_Boogsh!_

I hit a lamp post right into my face. And man! It hurts so much, the force must be so strong that my nose was bleeding.

"OMYGAWD! RIKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" she help me stand up. "OMYGAWDDD UR BLEEDINGGGGG, QUICK LEAN FORWARD SO THE BLOOD DOESNT ENTER YOUR THROAT! HERE!" she held out a hankey.

"Hah.. phanks nina." I leaned and covered my nose. _S__o much blood loss. _Due to the bleeding of my nose it clogged my mouth somehow so it affected my pronunciation of words.

"Do you think you can still drive?" she said concerned.

"Yeah.."

"Okay... oh when I get home, stay for awhile so I could take care of your broken nose."

"Shey! Fish mot vokem!" (Hey! It's not broken!) I told her. I opened the door at my car. "Inshide." Meena just went inside saying nothing.

"No meed to ve dude but...when you were mukling dose dords, sho you bo like _him_?" (No need to be rude but..when you were mumbling those words, so you do like him?)

I asked nervously because she might think I'm teasing her again.

"Y-You heard that?!" she said blushing furiously. Then she looked away.

"Ish it a dad shing? Ahahah.. sorry forvet what I asked you-" but Meena cut me off.

"No,no.. but yes what I said was true..but..." she said her face turning into red as a tomato.

"_But?_" I said. What does she mean but? Does she like someone else than him? I wonder who that guy is.. She breathed heavily then exhaled.

"I..I've..uhh, been keeping this for awhile now and.. I *gulp* I-I.. ugh, I don't think I can do it, I'm not use to opening up to people.." she sighed.

"Is it a secret?"

"Hey you can talk normally again!"

"Don't change the subject, Meena."

"F-fine..but we'll still be friends right?"

"Huh?"

"I-Its.. no use." she sighed and just watch from the window. I wonder what she was about to say. I'm curious, and she's red, like.. nahhhh it must be nothing.

* * *

_**~End of Chapter~  
**_


End file.
